warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Faded
You were the shadow to my light Did you feel us? Another star You fade away Afraid our aim is out of sight Wanna see us Alight I wasn't sure of myself as I let my paws land softly on the cracked twigs and crackling leaves of the forest floor. Was I risking too much seeing him? I began to think so when I thought of my brother, his golden gaze staring hard at me as he announced to the Clan my betrayal... He does not know, ''I soothed myself. ''And he will never know. But what if he finds out? Then our aim is gone... Our plan ripped to shreds. '' I reached the border in a matter of minutes and lifted my muzzle to scent the air. Nothing. Was he hiding from me? ''He would never. I hope he listened, I hope he felt the love too... ''I just wanted to see him, but where was he? '''Where are you now?' ?Where are you now? Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy? Where are you now? Were you only imaginary? Did I imagine him? Was it all a dream? No! It couldn't have been! ''I shook out my pelt as I waited beside the border patiently, my tail flicking from side to side. He would have shown by now... What if he was caught? Or what if it all ''was ''a dream? I did not believe myself, but after a few more minutes, I grew anxious. ''He must have been caught trying to sneak away... Oh StarClan what have I done? '' I may have just doomed him to die, is what I have done. I was scared, alone and in danger if my Clan showed up now. ''He's been caught. He would have shown. '' '''Where are you now?' Atlantis Under the sea Under the sea Where are you now? Another dream The monster's running wild inside of me I'm faded I'm faded So lost, I'm faded I'm faded So lost, I'm faded I felt my head spinning as I grew even more impatient and I felt the roaring of the monster inside of my heart thud through my veins. I'm dreaming, ''I told myself, willing to wake up. ''It was all a dream, I know it. ''But deep down inside of me, I knew this was real, I knew it. Maybe he ran away to the sea? Maybe it was all too much for him to handle... I could understand that. I almost yowled in shock when a tail brushed my flank. ''Wha-? These shallow waters never met what I needed I'm letting go a deeper dive Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive "Did you think you'd still be free from me, sister?" I glanced to my left and almost bowled over in shock. My brother's hard gaze met mine and he seemed furious, but contempt. How? "H-how did you know I was here?" I questioned, not being to not stutter a little. I was in terrible shock. What have you done to him, Lionstar? ''My brother's sleek black pelt was rippling and his golden eyes were glowing even more fiercely. "I knew you were here, Sparklily, because he told me." '''Where are you now? ' ' Where are you now?' ' Under the bright but faded lights' ' You've set my heart on fire' ' Where are you now?' ' Where are you now?' Memories flashed back to me of when we were apprentices and I first met him under the fading blue sky, but horror blackened out the rest of my memories. He told you? I thought he was with me... Why would he leave? ''I glared back at my brother, my own pelt bristling in fear and anger. "You forced him, you evil snake!" I snarled at him, not even sure why I was defending the one who sold me out. I guess love follows you around forever until you give into it. '''Where are you now? ' ' Atlantis' ' Under the sea' ' Under the sea' ' Where are you now?' ' Another dream ' The monster's running wild inside of me ' ' I'm faded ' I'm faded' ' So lost, I'm faded' ' I'm faded' ' So lost, I'm faded' TBC Credit to the song writers: Gunnar Greve / Alan Walker / Anders Froen / Jesper Borgen WHO ELSE AGREES THIS SONG IS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE?!?!?!?!? Category:Songfics